


Be Honest?

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are being honest with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Honest?

"What are you doing?"

"Be honest?"

"Yeah."

"Got a hand on my dick and a hand on my drink," Ian laughed, obviously taking a big gulp.

Mickey chuckled, “What’re you drinking?”

"Just a rum and Coke, but I don’t really think it’s working." He took another sip and burped.

"If you’re tryna get drunk, you’re doing it wrong, man," Mickey held the receiver of his phone away from his mouth, as his fingers slowly worked. It was dark in his room and he was alone in the house, so naturally his pants were around his ankles, as he lay on his bed.

Ian tugged at himself lazily. “Hmm…who said I was trying to get drunk?”

Mickey bit his lip a little before answering. “Nobody drinks because they’re thirsty.”

They went silent for a few minutes, occasional sharp intakes of breath could be heard on both ends. Whimpers and hisses were noticed but ignored.

Mickey had his feet flat on the mattress with his knees bent, two fingers in deep.

Ian abandoned his drink to get another hand massaging his balls, while the other stroked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Mickey didn’t answer right away because he had to take his fingers away from his sensitive nipple to pick up the phone again. “Nothing. Mandy went to go get us some shakes.”

"Oh…okay," Ian’s hand only slightly hesitated.

"Be honest?"

"Uhuh."

Mickey sighed, as he took his fingers out and got them wet again. He circled them around his hole, making his legs quiver.

"I’m on my third finger." And he pushed them in, letting out a long audible breath.

Ian swiped a thumb through the clear bead at his head, and focused there until he was almost to the edge and then pulling back. “If you’re trying to get off, Mick, you’re doing it wrong, ” he mocked in a shaky voice.

"I’m not trying…" Mickey licked his lips, feeling the stimulation building.

Ian gripped his shaft tighter, as his hand moved up and down it faster. His hips were rocking back and forth, and his balls got tighter, as he got closer. “So, what…are you doing then?”

"Be honest?" Mickey’s voiced was deep and ragged, as his fingers slid in and out, pushed and scissored inside of him. He brushed his prostate lightly and his hips lifted off the bed.

Ian’s pace quickened and his back arched. “Mmhm,” was all he could answer, as the first spurts erupted and his body twitched.

"Jizzing untouched," Mickey panted, as his movements stopped all at once for a second and his toes curled. His hips bucked with each shot. "You?"

"Got it all over my shirt."

Mickey could feel his hole still clenching around his knuckles, as he came down.

The two were silent for a while, listening to their breathing slow.

"You still tryna get drunk?" Mickey asked, pulling up his pants.

"Yeah." Ian pulled another shirt over his head, and shoved the other one deep into his pile of laundry.

"I got something a little stronger for ya."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhuh. Mandy’s home. Meet me at the corner."

"Alright."


End file.
